Heart of a warrior
by AnacianHero
Summary: Hard to explain but its worth a read


Ok so this is a story that my friend wrote for me a while ago but i recently found it again so I am posting it. I hope you enjoy the story all feed back is welcome.

* * *

She ran through the forest with tears streaming down her face. Barley clothed in her black ripped clothes. She stumbled and ran into a trail. People gathered around despite it being night. "Are you alright? We saw a blast!" The girl started at them with growing terror. Suddenly she cried out and ran from them. Her arms pulled around herself she ran down the road catching the stunned stares of people on the sidewalk.

She stumbled onto a path and saw a building. Reading a sign above her she said "Kadik Academy" She slowly stood and walked forward thinking _This is it. I'll begin again here. _The girl walked into the mist of the building that were Kadick Academy. She pulled the knife out of her pocket. With a quick look at the knife she slowly brought it to her shoulders and began to cut through the long hair. After if was cut she took the hair and threw it into the bushes. All her energy spent the young women dropped to the ground whispering before she slept "Return to the past now." and a white light engulfed her.

"Good morning!" Aelita said running towards her best friends. "Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, Huh? Wheres Yumi?"

"Uh... with William." Odd said hand her some coffee which she took with a smile of thanks.

"She's _Not _with him. There just friends." Ulrich yelled throwing his cup behind him into the trash.

Silence and then " Ulrich, we didn't mean it like that." He looked at them as if he just relised they were there and then ashamed of his outburst he looked at the ground.

"Hey have you heard?" The group looked up to see Milloe and Temia. Odd gave them a questing glance.  
"Have we heard what?"

"Theres a new girl at Kadik accademy! Rumor is she was found this morning cloppased on the ground. They say she was bearly dressed. She keeps muttering something in the informory but no one knows what shes saying." The two little kids shared a look between themselves as they walked away.

"Jermey had his laptop out and fiddled with a couple keys before looking at the group. "Theres no activated towers, its not XANA." Jermey said as he closed his laptop. The group heard a loud gulp and they turned to stare at Aelita as she finished off her cup of coffee.

" I can not belive that you have to drink that stuff _every _morning." Odd joked.

Aelita brought the cup up to her cheeck and begain stroking it. " Don't listen to these people my presious they just do not understand us." The group laughed as the headed to class.

Ulrich stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Yumi. She was down the hall kissing William. Bile begain to come up but he swolled it back down. The keeper of his heart was kissing the new kid. It mad no sense.

Yumi saw Ulrich out of the coner of her eye. The look of hororr that was on her face was enough to make her heart want to break. Slowly she broke apart from William. "i'll be right back." She caught up with Ulrich quickly. "It's not what it looks like Ulrich! I didn't mean for him to..."

"Ulrich just started at her. "You didn't mean for him to be putting his tounge down your throat? You looked like you liked it. I kissed you once and now I have the worst taste in my mouth." Without looking back Ulrich left Yumi standing there in the hall. She ran to the girls room planning on waiting there until the end of first period. Once she opened the door she heard crying.

"Hello?" Yumi made her way to the side of the sink where she saw a girl curled up into a ball. She cowerd when she saw Yumi. "Hey easy! i'm not going to hurt you." The girl seemed to relax at this and Yumi briefly wondered what had happened to the poor girl. "So your skipping first period too?" Yumi asked seeing the schools uniform that no one wore.

"I don't go to school here." The girl replied quietly.

"Huh? but your uniform..."

"The nurse gave it to me..."

"So your the one everyone is talking about?" Yumi asked quietly. She wasn't really one to get in to rumors but this one seemed to have some base of truth.

"Me?" The young girl blinked.

"They say that you showed up this morning unconsious."

"Yes..." The girl looked down at her feet."

"So what-" the bell rang. "I'm sorry I have to go! Bye!" The girl smiled watching Yumi leave. _Maybe I can do it. Maybe I can live here. Just maybe he wont find me here._


End file.
